


Being a Third Wheel Isn't Bad, They Can Add Balance and Stability

by Green_Tea_Guardian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Tea_Guardian/pseuds/Green_Tea_Guardian
Summary: The Karasuno first years are sent to an international training camp to work on their skills, but when Yamaguchi is suddenly unable to go, Tsukishima is left as a third wheel. Guess there's nothing he can do but jealously watch the duo, right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

There was no doubt that Kageyama and Hinata had some unspoken bond, so when Tsukishima was sent away to a training camp with them, he couldn't help but feel like a jealous third wheel.  
Originally, it was supposed to be all the first years going to this training camp, but Yamaguchi's family had decided to surprise him with a vacation and the boy had no choice but to go. This left Tsukishima essentially alone, and cursed to watch his rival and crush be flirty while all he could do was sit back and mope. He could almost feel the angry pheromones leaving his body like an aura. 

"Tsukki? Are you okay?"

Hinata was a ray of sunshine in Tsukishima's life, he couldn't lose that for the world, so he bottled up his pride and forced himself to emit a more relaxed scent. Maybe it was just him hoping, but Hinata seemed to relax at that.

Shit, of course I fucking scared him with my petty anger. 

"I told you not to call me that," Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck and turned his eyes away from the short middle blocker.

"Well that's too bad Tsukki, it just suits you," Hinata smiled his pretty wide smile and took Tsukishima by the wrist. "Come on, let's go practice blocks together!"

888

The whole time Tsukishima was on the court, he couldn't focus for the life of him. The training camp had been an international one this time, and so many of the players didn't know each other or even speak the same language. To avoid injuries or miscommunications, people who spoke the same language were put on the teams together. This put Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Hinata on the same court. Maybe it was because at home his teammates surrounded him with their smells and drowned out the small ginger's scent, but here, where his nose seeked something familiar, Hinata was smothering him. He couldn't breathe without inhaling the smell of sugar and citrus and it was driving him mad.

Tsukishima kept feeling himself bristle whenever Hinata would land a spike. He wanted to congratulate the boy but before he got the opportunity, the shrimp always went over to the King. He knew in his head that he should just let go of the idea that he could be Hinata's alpha, he had already decided on an alpha even if not officially, but Tsukishima felt like he was losing a battle and it hurt his pride.

Soon enough, the day reached its end. The boys all went to the showers, hoping to wash off the day's grime before going and eating, but when met with a shower room piled high with alphas, Tsukishima and Kageyama had decided against it. Hinata went to the omegan locker room, and probably got pretty lucky to get a shower in. Omegas weren't as rare as they once were, but were still less prevalent in society than the neutral betas and domineering alphas. 

"Knowing Hinata, he's not going to be out of the shower for ages. Let's go get food." Kageyama's voice sounded gruff and worn from the day's worth of practice, but it sounded nice, much to Tsukishima's dismay. 

After picking up trays for themselves and Hinata, they found a quiet table towards the back of the cafeteria. One thing Tsukishima could like about Kageyama was that he knew when to shut his mouth. Sitting in silence, both the boys ate and by the time they had finished, Hinata finally came strolling into the cafeteria. Without having to be flagged down, Hinata found the table and started to eat quickly. 

Tsukishima and Kageyama were staring at Hinata with hunger and they hadn't even realized. His smell, now cutting through other smells around them cleanly was heavenly. He smelled like a freshly baked pie. He smelled like lemonade in the summer heat. Soon enough though, the setter and blocker realized they had been staring and both started distracting themselves with other things. 

Hinata finished eating and the alphas finally took their turns in the shower. Tsukishima was the first to finish in the showers, towelling his dripping blond locks and throwing on a plain gray shirt to fall asleep in. Tsukishima started heading back to their room, which ended up being all Karasuno boys. It was supposed to be four to a room, but since Yamaguchi had flaked so suddenly, they hadn't filled the fourth spot, which was honestly a blessing. He pushed the key into the door only to see Hinata on the couch in the communal room, creating a nest. 

Tsukishima spent a few moments contemplating whether or not he should say something, but eventually decided that he didn't need the couch anyways, and instead settled for going to his room. Not even 15 minutes into being in his room he heard, 

"Tsukkiiiiii!"

It came out like a sad child's whine and Tsukishima would be lying if he said that it didn't make him feel fuzzy inside for the omega to call his name. He pulled himself off the bed and walked down the hall and back into the communal living room. Hinata was sat in a torn up mess of what used to be a nest and looked thoroughly distraught. 

"Tsukki, it doesn't smell like anything! How am I going to make a nest when it smell like…" the ginger took a quick moment to contemplate the smell and then yelled, "laundry detergent!" Tsukishima giggled at the exclamation, god, actually giggled. Hinata frowned and went silent for a moment which made Tsukishima tense up. He hadn't hurt the omega's feelings right? Because he knew how important a nest could-

"Could you scent something for me?" Hinata took a quick pause before continuing. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to be weird but the smell of teammates is comforting and-!" Tsukishima cut him off by taking the pillow from next to him and pulling it into his neck. It took some extra focus from Tsukishima to purposely scent because he had never been able to scent something for someone, but eventually found his rhythm and soon enough had covered the entire nest in his smell. By the time Tsukishima had finished, Hinata's were blown wide and his scent had gone from anxious to pleased omega. Maybe it was pushing his luck, but Tsukishima desperately wanted to do something, and this seemed like the moment. 

The blond moved his way over Hinata and moved the omega who was still sitting onto his back in this middle of the nest.

"Tsukishima, what are you doing?"

Hinata never got an answer from the alpha who caged himself around him. Tsukishima dipped his head down and slowly started to rub his neck against Hinata's, the same way he had scented all of the other items in the nest. Hinata's small frame immediately went lax underneath the alpha and even tilted his head to the side to expose more of his milky skin. Tsukishima took this as an opportunity to lick at the scent gland on Hinata's neck. 

"Tsukkiiiiii," the omega whined. Tsukishima placed a kiss to his neck and continued rubbing his neck against Hinata. Once he deemed that the omega smelled thoroughly of him, he removed himself from Hinata and allowed the small boy to curl further into the nest. Tsukishima eventually gained the strength to go back to his room, and fall asleep himself, unknowingly leaving a purring omega behind him. 

Little did he know, Kageyama would arrive at the dorm shortly after Tsukishima had retreated back to his room, and when he smelled the prominent smell of cold night's air and strawberries emanating from Hinata and filling the room, he was pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry I'm a little bit dumb and forgot to say there was gonna be multiple chapters. But uh, it's alright I guess so here we go

It was probably around 2am when Kageyama woke up to the sound of the apartment's front door closing. Realizing that Hinata was in the living room, and in possible danger, Kageyama removed himself from the bed and quietly padded into the hallway, careful not to make noise and alert whatever intruder was there of his presence. 

But when Kageyama reached the living room, nobody was there except Hinata laying on the couch in his impromptu nest. Confused, the setter went to check all the rooms, only to discover that Tsukishima had left. 

Oh, he must've gone to the bathroom.

Kageyama shrugged it off and turned back towards the bedroom until a thought suddenly hit him.

I could confront him about Hinata being covered in his scent.

Kageyama bristled at the thought, grabbing his key from the small table by his bed and making his way down towards the bathroom. The dark haired alpha reached the bathrooms soon enough, and realized nobody was there. Leaving only one option, Kageyama decided that Tsukishima must be in the showers. 

888 

Kageyama pushed the door to the showers open quietly and as expected, the sound of a shower quietly pattering filled his ears. He quietly stalked through the shower room, eventually peering around the corner and seeing a fully naked Tsukishima underneath the water. He was turned towards the wall with one forearm pressed into the wall as leaned.

"Ah- Hinataa…"

With the small whispers barely heard over running water, Kageyama became furious. The smaller alpha took off his shoes and jacket to avoid getting them wet, then plunged himself into the showers.

Tsukishima didn't have time to react as a hand was wrapped around the back of his neck and he was shoved so his chest and face were flush with the wall. As soon as the initial shock wore off he smelled it, the strong and angry scent of Kageyama, like a forest on fire. It smelled like wrath.

"What the FUCK do you think you were doing scenting MY omega?" Kageyama snarled out his words and Tsukishima felt the pull to submit underneath him but found he couldn't. The shock of being trapped had made the blond lose the arousal he had felt before and it was soon replaced with anger of his own. 

"Last I checked, he isn't. He's obviously unclaimed. You'd think that somebody who claimed to have an omega would have at least scented them, but when I rubbed all over Hinata I didn't smell anything of you," Somehow, Kageyama could sense that Tsukishima had a smirk on his pale face and it made Kageyama's blood boil. The shorter alpha took Tsukishima's arm and turned him around aggressively, only to shove his hand back on the blond’s throat, only this time tighter. 

Tsukishima made a small mewl of submission before realizing his mistake and attempting to fight against Kageyama's strength. He didn't win though, and he was forced to watch as Kageyama slipped closer to him, his other hand pressing into the lower part of Tsukishima's chest. Kageyama's scent suddenly became all powerful in Tsukishima's nose and it made him feel weak in the knees. He wanted to run, he felt undeniably scared, so why was he getting hard again? 

"I'm going to show you your place," he moved forward until his mouth was right against Tsukishima's ear and whispered,   
"Tsu-ki-shi-ma~"

And with that Kageyama's hand left his throat and the blond dropped to his knees. Tsukishima sucked in a breath as if it was divine and looked up at Kageyama with hazy eyes. 

Did he just use his Alpha voice on me? Why am I not mad? Tsukishima didn't have much time to contemplate these thoughts when suddenly Kageyama was upon him. His face was slightly flushed and pupils blown out as he pulled his shirt off and exposed his bare chest. The blond couldn't help the small whine that left his throat like a ghost leaving his body. He had seen Kageyama shirtless, if not naked, many times before but for some reason this was different. It hadn't felt like something was crawling under his skin before. He hadn't wanted to stare before. Hadn't wanted to submit. But when presented with the alpha before him, Tsukishima couldn't help but turn his neck to the side and hope for the best. 

Kageyama began to pull his shorts down slightly to reveal the dark trail of fuzz leading down to his member. Tsukishima opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out on instinct and Kageyama pulled his shorts down the rest of the way. Kageyama didn't have as much length as Tsukishima, but when the head of his cock was suddenly pushed past his lips he realized that Kageyama was far thicker than him. He tasted salty but somehow sweet. Almost like the taste of a slightly burnt marshmallow. Tsukishima hated to admit, but it was oddly pleasant. 

Kageyama didn't have to encourage Tsukishima into taking him further, because the blond did it himself. He suckled around the dark haired alpha and when he felt he had tasted all of what he could, he pushed himself further onto Kageyama's cock, feeling the tickle of hair on his nose. Kageyama groaned at this and the blond just became more desperate to please. Tsukishima slowly started bobbing himself on his setter's cock, loving the stretch he felt when it reached the back of his throat.

Soon enough though, the slow, controlled pace Tsukishima was setting wasn't enough for Kageyama and he decided to let his inner alpha take the reins. He put his calloused hands into the short blond hair in front of him and pulled hard. 

"What the fuck! That hurt damnit!" Tsukishima almost growled out. But hearing that tone in his voice, Kageyama decided to punish him. Without warning, Kageyama slid his member back into the blond's mouth and started face fucking him harshly, only letting up every now and then when Tsukishima seemed to need air. 

"Such a good alpha slut, taking cock like this. I bet you feel so inferior huh? Knowing you're being treated just like an omega," and with that, Kageyama pulled out and came on Tsukishima's face. The blond was now not only covered in tears but cum too. 

"I'm sorry, Alpha." It came out as a small whisper from Tsukishima's lips but it came across just fine. Kageyama looked down at the alpha who now looked small, his cock hanging pathetically and dripping with precum. Something about the submissive man before him, begging to be forgiven made Kageyama's heart hurt. 

"Let me take care of you," Kageyama murmured, putting his hand on the boy's cheek and rubbing small circles with his thumb. Tsukishima leaned into the hand and let out a small croon. Kageyama got down on his knees to be level with the alpha before him and began to rub his neck against the other alpha's, his hand leaving Tsukishima's face to wrap around the blond's cock. 

Kageyama began pumping slowly, his thumb teasing the slit and coaxing small pleas and moans from Tsukishima. He continued rubbing his glands against Tsukki, thoroughly coating the blond in his scent. When he was satisfied with the smell, he started leaving small marks all along the blond's shoulders and chest. It was quiet except for the patter of water on the tile floor and Tsukishima's heavy breathing. The blond had eventually wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, slowly tightening as he got closer to his release. 

"Ngh, Kageyama- please, I'm getting so close," Tsukishima was trembling underneath him and Kageyama felt the instinctual need to bite his neck. 

"Tsukishima, can I bite you please? I know it's strange, but I want to. No, I NEED to." Kageyama nuzzled into his ear, nibbling and sucking at the lobe.

"What? And be your bitch? No. I submitted because you used your fucking alpha voice, I won't do it again." Kageyama felt weirdly hurt by his words, but respected them anyways, even when his fangs ached to sink into his gorgeous unmarked neck. He continued stroking Tsukishima until he inevitably came over his hand. He pumped him through his orgasm until Tsukishima begged him to stop. When he finally did, the blond released Kageyama and slumped back into the wall, panting heavily. The dark haired boy took the liberty of slowly washing Tsukishima, making sure to be gentle with how he touched and when he was finished, he dried the boy with his fluffy white towel. He had even started to dress him when Tsukishima snapped and took the shirt from him, explaining, 'I'm not a baby, I can dress myself'. 

Kageyama let him, but as soon as the blond was done, he picked him up so his legs wrapped around his torso and he was forced to hold onto the dark haired alpha's neck. By the time they arrived back at the apartment, Tsukishima had become pliant in his arms and snuggled into Kageyama's neck. As Kageyama unlocked the door and stepped inside, he felt something fuzzy in his chest. He knew that Tsukishima had gone against him, but he obviously cared for Hinata. He had taken care of him when he needed it,

When I wasn't there.

Kageyama forced the thought out of his head and laid Tsukishima down on his bed. He felt happy that the blond had submitted to him, even if it took some force. He felt even happier that he had taken care of his mate and made him relaxed and happy.

WAIT WHAT? MATE?!?

Kageyama covered Tsukishima with the comforter that had come in the room and rubbed his neck on the blond's one last time before kissing his forehead and leaving to his own room. 

As Kageyama left the room, Tsukishima curled further into the blankets and thought about the night's events. He thought about how the alpha he loathed so much for trying to take away his omega had not only jerked him off, but scented and kissed him as well. And he hadn't hated it at all. He'd never admit it, but he might have even enjoyed it.

I'm so fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

The second day of training camp went about as well as expected. The day had started with Hinata's absurd amount of energy eventually waking the apartment up, and once they had all dressed, they went to the bathrooms to brush their teeth and do other morning activities. The boys were quiet, except for Hinata's humming. Maybe it was just the alphas' imagination, but Hinata seemed unusually chipper this morning.

Soon enough, they headed towards the cafeteria and filled their plates with the various breakfast foods offered. Kageyama and Hinata had ended up piling their plates as high as they would go while Tsukishima settled for a small portion he knew would keep his stomach at ease. Breakfast went rather quiet until the boys finished and went to the gym to warm up.

Walking into the gym was like entering a different world. The gym still had the loud volume that had been held in the cafeteria, but it was different. The volume seemed more controlled. The noise was less chaotic. Not many people had filed into the gym yet, so they took advantage of an empty court and started working on their skills.

888

When lunch break came around, Hinata opted to go eat lunch with his newfound friends. They didn't speak much Japanese, but apparently it was enough to communicate volleyball. They seemed to be using more "GWAH! And BAM!" than anything, using obnoxious gestures to demonstrate their meaning. 

This left Kageyama and Tsukishima sitting awkwardly at the corner table they claimed on the first night. It was apparent that neither boy wanted to talk about the events of last night, but also apparent that it needed to happen. Tsukishima ended up being the one breaking the silence.

"So uh, Shrimpy, huh?" Kageyama couldn't help but snort at Tsukishima's awkward attempt to break the silence. The blond's face flushed slightly but he maintained his iron grip stare. "So we're really gonna act like nothing happened?"

Kageyama sighed and combed his fingers through his bangs. "Look, it was a spur of the moment thing that was triggered by my alpha instincts. Can't we just drop it?"

"Well if I recall, you were the one who made it more than alpha instinct when you jerked me off-" Tsukishima was cut off by a death glare from Kageyama. The blond just pursed his lips and looked away.

"Look, we have an hour for break, why don't we talk about this where NOT every single person in this camp can hear us?!" Kageyama's voice came off as a whisper but his domineering tone was ever present. Tsukishima took a last bite of his rice and mumbled a small 'fine' before putting his plate away and heading towards the apartment. Kageyama was quick to follow, jogging up behind the boy after he had cleared his own plate.

When they got to the apartment, Kageyama was the first to go in and sit on the couch. Tsukishima scoffed and closed the door behind him before going towards Kageyama and standing before him. Kageyama was about to question the blond when suddenly he crawled into his lap and straddled him. Kageyama blushed furiously and then he felt himself hardening at the thought of the blond being on top of him.

"Tsukishima, what are you-" suddenly the blond's neck was on his own and smothering him with the scent of strawberries.

"Getting payback," Tsukishima whispered seductively in his ear before moving his lips onto the scent gland and licking at it.

"Ah! Tsukishima, what the he~ellll," the last part of Kageyama's words trailed off into a moan as the blond began suckling at the spot, tasting all of the scent radiating from it. As this went on, Kageyama's breathing laboured and his once coherent words suddenly became a cacophony of small moans and pleas. 

"You know, for an alpha, you really sound gorgeous when you beg," Tsukishima teased in his ear. He delighted in tasting the marshmallow taste Kageyama seemed to omit. It was like tasting candy that never ended and he loved it. Suddenly he got an idea. Without any real warning he bit onto the scent gland beneath him. Not hard enough to puncture the skin, but with enough force to hold the trembling alpha beneath him as he quaked. 

Kageyama let out a strangled noise when teeth clamped down on his neck and he couldn't stop the shivers that wracked through his body like aftershocks. When he finally stopped shaking and Tsukishima let go, he let out a breath he must have been holding and small tears formed in the corners of his eyes. 

Why did that feel so amazing?

Tsukishima finally pulled away from the man's neck and revealed the sight of Kageyama's half hard cock which had left a rather apparent wet spot on his shorts. "Wait, did you just come?" Tsukishima asked knowing full well the answer was yes. 

"God just say you made me come and that you're the better alpha or whatever and leave!" Kageyama looked so small beneath him now compared to how large he looked last night. Tsukishima felt like an asshole seeing Kageyama like this. Tears in his eyes, threatening to spill out. The blond had no clue what he should do to calm the alpha so he tilted his neck to the side and started releasing calming pheromones. Kageyama seemed to relax when this happened and he picked Tsukishima up just like he had the night before. This time, the blond relaxed into the touch and allowed himself to be carried to Kageyama's room and set on the bed. The setter looked at him quietly for a moment before taking a breath.

"Can we cuddle?" Kageyama asked indifferently but his eyes were pleading for a yes. He didn't need to voice the unspoken words between them.

You made me yours so please take care of me.

Tsukishima gave a small nod before pulling the dark haired boy into his arms. They didn't have much time for this, but while Tsukishima was nuzzled into Kageyama's hair and rubbing small circles into his hip, they couldn't have felt happier. 

888

Eventually, the boys did get up and go back to the gym. They walked closer than before, now having a mutual understanding of their feelings, even if it hadn't been voiced. They had left for the court after Kageyama had 'cleaned up' his mess from earlier. Once they arrived, they filled their water bottles at a nearby fountain, and allowed themselves to be engulfed in volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I honestly haven't written any fics since I was in middle school, so I apologize if my writing is a bit rough. Speaking of which, I just found my old wattpad and wow,, I am so glad I abandoned it. Anyways, I hope that this is enjoyable so far, I want to write more in the future so give suggestions? Only if you're interested of course úwù


	4. Chapter 4

Returning to the dorm with Hinata had been far more awkward than either of the alphas had expected. The whole walk there, the ginger omega had just exchanged glances with the two alphas and gave a slightly confused glare. It wasn't unusual for Hinata to give confused stares like this, but it was eerie for him to stay silent about it. Unfortunately for the uncomfortable alphas, it stayed like this until the door was pushed shut behind them as they entered the dorm.

"Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

Kageyama and Tsukishima stared at the omega dumbfoundedly. What the hell made him think that? 

When the alphas continued the silence, Hinata let out a huff.

"You guys smell like each other and you both have bruises! Come on! I'm not stupid! I know you guys have been fighting because you're both petty alphas!" 

The alphas faces' flushed and they cringed inwardly. Guess the evidence of the last 24 hours was more obvious than they thought… Of course Hinata would take it in the entirely wrong context though. Maybe it was better that he didn't know what they had been up to. Tsukishima realized that they hadn't confirmed nor denied Hinata's statement so he decided to take initiative.

"Yeah, you got us. We got fired up yesterday trying to get the last shower and it got a little out of hand." Tsukishima gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck. Hinata seemed to just accept this and nodded. 

"Oh, um, I just realized I should ask something." The alphas looked at Hinata and made a small gesture to move on. "I know it's been just hardly 24 hours in this dorm but my nest…. um, I know I had Tsukishima scent it yesterday, but…." The omega trailed off a bit before realizing he wouldn't get what he wanted if he didn't ask. "Well, it smells nice still, but I want you both to scent it please!" He blushed furiously before continuing. "I-it would just smell more like the pack if it was more than just me and Tsukishima, and it really helps me sleep….."

The alphas seemed content with this offer and easily complied. Both of the boys would take an item and thoroughly scent it before passing it to the other so the scents would mingle and intertwine. By the time everything had been doused in alpha smell, the boys were sleepy and lax. The alphas both knew that they should go back to their respective rooms but couldn't find the motivation to leave the comfort of each other. When neither made a move to leave the living room, Hinata pulled his nest onto the floor and began rearranging it. The omega went on like this for a while, moving pillows and blankets around to create an intricately woven structure. When he finally finished, he gently pulled both of the taller boys into his nest and attempted to snuggle into them. 

The alphas were both fumbling messes, trying to calm themselves after being thrusted into an omega's nest. A nest was a sacred place for an omega. Only mates, close packmates, and occasionally family were allowed inside, and yet they had been carelessly pulled in to cuddle. They soon found that the best arrangement was for Tsukishima to spoon Kageyama and have Hinata be the smallest spoon. 

"Please get along, alphas," Hinata purred softly before pushing further back into Kageyama's chest and falling asleep. Tsukishima felt his heart skip a beat at the omega's words. The blond wrapped his arms around Kageyama's waist and he nuzzled into the onyx hair before him. His cheeks were rosy as he inhaled the calming scent of the alpha. 

"Kageyama, I don't think I can take this." The setter hummed softly and nodded his head. The blond saw him nuzzle further into the omega's hair and shortly after smelled the calming scent that he emitted.

"I feel the same. But, it's nice to just be here in the moment." Kageyama sighed softly before chuckling. "Plus, if you got a turn, I want one too," he voiced before rubbing his scent glands against the ginger's neck.

Tsukishima just smiled and pulled himself tighter into the alpha's back until he inevitably slipped into a deep slumber.

888

Hinata woke quietly for a change. Something about waking next to the sleeping alphas made him feel calm and content rather than his normal boisterous self. Once he had carefully removed himself from the arms of the setter, he took a moment to swoon over the alphas. Their faces were both soft with sleep and he might dare to call them cute even. They remained cuddled against each other but Tsukishima was no longer nuzzled into Kageyama's neck, rather, it was nosed in between the smaller's shoulder blades. Hinata felt a purr rumble in the back of his throat before he flushed and swallowed it back. After another quick glance to the alphas, he began preparing for the day. 

It didn't take long for Hinata to be completely ready. He had only needed to change his clothes, and make a quick stop to the bathroom to freshen up. Before heading down to the gym, he stopped back by the dorm to grab his gym bag which had his water and suppressants. He wasn't due for his heat for a while, but after an incident in middle school, he would never travel without them again. Hinata shuddered at the thought. He picked up the small bag and then made his way out the door.

"Tsukki, Kags! I'm going to practice early but you guys should probably get up now!" Soon after the door slammed behind him and the alphas groggily arose.

"Kageyama, I think we should talk about this," Tsukishima pulled his glasses from the couch where he had set them and placed them back on his face. "We both obviously like Hinata. But, I like you too. And the last few days have made me realize that me being jealous of your relationship with Hinata was partially me being jealous of Hinata too. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I want to be with you," Tsukishima's face flushed and his hands came together so he could twiddle his thumbs. "Please let me court you. I know I'm not an omega, and I'm grumpy, and we could never have kids, and that I won't always submit, but please, please choose me. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine." Tsukishima averted his eyes from the other alpha, his gaze moving towards the floor. The silence made him want to crumple inwardly and die. He wished he hadn't said anything. He wished he would have just pretended it was all a joke and that he had been toying with the other the whole time but he couldn't. It would be a lie. 

"Tsukishima, I-" the setter paused slightly as if trying to find the words to say. 

This is it. He's gonna tell me I'm stupid for even getting feelings. For getting attached-

"I want to be with you too. I've been thinking about it for a while actually," he smiled softly at the blond. "Something I thought about too though, was um… What if we just got together? And didn't worry about Hinata anymore? I mean, yeah we'll probably both still have feelings, but I've accepted the fact that he just doesn't see me that way. I feel like I've been trying for months and nothing. So why don't we just be together? I'm okay with you not being an omega. I've never been into the traditional mate anyways, which is why I fell for Hinata in the first place. You being a feisty alpha isn't a turn off for me at all." Kageyama's eyes hardened at the statement, suddenly becoming more serious.

Tsukishima immediately looked up to stare at the alpha before him in total shock. Those are definitely not the words he expected. "Y-yes please," and with that, Kageyama was on top of him and shoving his lips onto the blond's own. Tsukishima moaned at the contact. It was the first time he had ever kissed anyone and god, it felt amazing. Since the blond had no experience, he let Kageyama lead, small moans and whines leaving him as Kageyama turned him into putty. Eventually, the setter licked Tsukishima's lower lip, almost as if asking for entrance. The taller alpha complied and when he felt another tongue against his he couldn't help but let out a breathy moan.

"K-Kageyamaaa~" 

A small buzzing went off from the counter and the alphas' heads immediately turned towards the interruption.

"Fuck that's my alarm. We have like 20 minutes until practice starts," the boys immediately got up and began rushing to get ready. They just barely made it to the gym with time to stretch but before they walked in, Tsukishima grabbed the setter by the arm. 

Kageyama was about to protest but then the blond pressed a small kiss to his lips.

"Thank you, alpha." And with that, Tsukishima jogged into the gym, leaving a thoroughly flustered Kageyama behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm gonna take a short break from this one because I got an idea for a BokuAka fic and I wanna get some variation in so I don't fry my brain. The next chapter is gonna be my first time writing smut so I'm kinda looking forward to that :) Anyways, hope you like this, sorry if there are any errors, I don't really have anyone consistently Beta-ing and I wrote this at either midnight or 1am


	5. Chapter 5

The last three days of camp had gone by like a breeze. The alphas had kept their relationship relatively secret, only allowing themselves to be romantic when they knew Hinata would be gone or distracted. Sure, it was stressful trying to hide from the omega, but they knew they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each other until they got home.

Usually, they would stay in the dorm after Hinata left in the mornings-- the small ginger preferring to be up bright and early to warm up and get in laps before practice began. During this time the alphas would completely devour each other, peppering kisses and bites wherever they could be hidden, and scenting the other just enough to not be suspicious. This of course, was never enough for the boys. So they started taking bigger risks. Kageyama and Tsukishima would rush to the dorm immediately after showering, knowing that Hinata's long showers would give them another forty minutes together if they were lucky. This time was almost always spent getting off together. The alphas had explored many different things in the last couple days, but it wasn't until the final night that the boys had actually had sex together. It wasn't planned, but it just seemed right for the boys at the time.

It had all started when their last practice game had ended. Their team had won, and didn't have to do their "punishment" before heading to the banquet that had been set up for all the players. Since it was the last night, many games, movies, and snacks were set up to be enjoyed for the night. Hinata, seeing his friends who had already gathered to play Just Dance 3, gave his quick goodbyes before running to meet up with his foreign friends. Kageyama and Tsukishima gave each other a knowing glance before heading back to their dorm. Knowing that curfew wasn't for another hour or so, the alphas decided to truly indulge in their pent up lust. 

Tsukishima hadn't even been able to properly step into the doorway before he was promptly pushed into a wall. Without being able to process what was happening, Kageyama was upon him, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. The raven haired alpha kissed him like it was his dying wish, his tongue coaxing the sweetest moans out of the blond before him. It wasn't long before Tsukishima was pulling the other off of him, gasping for air he didn't have.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak but when no words came out he just grabbed the setter by the wrist and pulled him into his bedroom. Kageyama silently followed, his eyes dilating at the sight of his boyfriend dragging him along.

Wow, boyfriend.

The door was quickly shut behind them before Tsukishima reached into his bag and pulled a small bottle from it. The blush on his face brightened and then the blond made his way onto the bed. Kageyama looked at the bottle questioningly but when he looked back, Tsukishima was on the bed…

….in the most perfect position of submission he had ever seen.

Tsukishima was on his knees and elbows, or rather, knees and chest. His legs were spread wide, displaying the supple curve of his ass in the most tasteful way. The blond's chest was pressed into the bed, a beautiful arch curved into his back and his arms pushed out in front of him. Kageyama drooled at the sight of the alpha before him-- so firm, yet oh so submissive.

"Please fuck me, Alpha. I've made sure I'm ready for you," the blond cooed seductively before wiggling his hips for the setter behind him. Kageyama was quick to be right behind Tsukishima, hands finding their way all over the clothed bottom. 

"So pretty, Kei. You're gorgeous." Tsukishima's ears turned red at the statement and he was quick to retort.

"Just hurry up and fuck me already, or I'll find someone else to do it," Tsukishima complained. Kageyama just growled and started pulling off his shirt, and then took off Tsukishima's. He then pulled down Tsukishima's shorts, revealing the milky skin beneath the fabric. Tsukishima may have been an alpha but damn, he definitely had the assets of an omega. The raven haired alpha wasted no time before leaning down and biting at the blond's cheeks, leaving small kisses as he went. Tsukishima let out small whines and groans and he was marked, eventually relaxing fully into the touch.

Kageyama pressed his hands into each side off Tsukishima's plump ass before kneading softly when suddenly he had an idea. Without much thinking, he pulled the blond's cheeks apart and licked a stripe against the males twitching hole. Tsukishima let out a small gasp which quickly turned into a wanting moan. With the small encouragement that was his boyfriend's voice, Kageyama dove into the alpha before him, drawing out the lewdest noises from the man in front of him. Despite his salty personality, Tsukishima tasted sweet. He tasted like strawberries and cream and it slowly became Kageyama's addiction. It wasn't until Tsukishima was slapping at his face did he realize that the blond had come all over the sheets and was pleading for him to stop. 

"T-Tobio, please. Too sensitive--hurts," the blond pleaded between pants. Kageyama pulled away from Tsukishima and allowed him to flip over. It was only then that the middle blocker could see how lust filled and dilated Kageyama's eyes were and he swore he could feel his dick twitch. "Um, the bottle I gave you, could you-" Tsukishima didn't even need to continue his question, Kageyama read him like a book. 

With a small kiss to Tsukishima's forehead, Kageyama flipped the blond back over, leaned back, and poured some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. He opted for starting with one, figuring that he would need more prepping than an omega. He lined his index finger up with the pink hole before him and slowly started pushing inside the tight heat.

"Fucker! That's cold!" Kageyama just chuckled and slowly pumped his finger in and out of the blond, opting to add another when the Tsukishima's small huff's turned into moans. Eventually, the setter had added a third finger and finally the blond had had enough.

"Please Tobio! I'm prepared enough so put it in already!" Tsukishima let out a small growl and Kageyama responded by pushing his palm in between the blond's shoulder blades. The dark haired boy pulled his shorts down to his knees.

"Oh shit, condom," Kageyama panicked slightly before the other alpha grunted and gestured towards his bag.

"Small pocket."

And before Tsukishima had time to complain about the coldness behind him, Kageyama was rolling on the condom and kneeling behind him again. Tsukishima sucked in a breath when he felt the alpha's tip against him and slowly released it before pushing his hips back. Kageyama carefully coated his cock in more lube and then placed one hand on Tsukishima's hip, and the other on his shoulder to ground him. The setter gave a small squeeze to his hip and carefully started pushing in. His heat felt agonizingly pleasant and Tsukishima's small gasps and twitches didn't help his case. But when he bottomed out, he allowed the alpha underneath him to settle and relax.

"Please move," Tsukishima emphasized with a small thrust of his hips. Giving him the go ahead, Kageyama began giving small thrusts into Tsukishima's quivering heat.

"Ah, so good for me, Kei. Such a good alpha for me~" Tsukishima knew his alpha should be growling at the patronizing tone but all he could do was start to purr. The middle blocker moved his arms so that he could brace himself when the thrusts started getting more rough and direct.

"Ngh! Kagey- Tobio! God, right there please- ah!- please don't sto-op-" Tsukishima bit into his arm to try and muffle all the embarrassing sounds coming from his mouth but it did little to nothing. His body felt so hot and pliant underneath the other alpha as he was being pushed further and further into the mattress. Eventually, Tsukishima tilted his head to the side and let out a soft, desperate moan.

"You can't bite or knot me this time, but please scent me for real. I need it so bad-" Tsukishima's pleas fell away with a moan as Kageyama rubbed his scent glands on his neck. The setter took special care smothering the gland which made the blond smell like bread fresh out of the oven-- sweet and slightly toasted. 

"I-I'm gonna come-" Kageyama's breathing had become unsteady and short, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he neared the edge. And right as he was pushed over, a small voice came from the door.

"Oh, um, I- I'm sorry!" The alphas didn't even have a chance to answer before the ginger sprinted out of the room and they heard the front door slam shut.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The alphas quickly got out of bed and started putting clothes back on when Tsukishima's rationality set back in.

"Kageyama, we can't go chase him right now. We obviously smell like sex which is against dorm rules, PLUS we're both alphas and I don't think everyone is gonna take well to that," The setter seemed to relax at the words and the tension drained from his shoulders.

"You're right. Let me take care of you and get you cleaned up,"

The alphas spent the rest of the night cuddling and scenting casually after they had attempted to clean up. It was no use trying to hide their scenting now, so they took their time, lazily nuzzling kisses into the other until they inevitably drifted of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I've been having a really rough week or so now so I've been struggling to finish this chapter. I wrote the first half probably around a week ago but had to sleep in the middle because I only get creative at night and it totally killed my vibe. Sorry if this chapter is a little sub-par 🥺👉👈

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I kinda just got this idea from a dream I had this morning but then that stemmed into multiple other ideas so I realized I'm gonna have to make it a few parts. I guess the part I originally thought of is gonna happen at the end :') whoopsiess


End file.
